Facing Your Demons
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Two supernatural beings have broken one rule: Don't make a half-breed of an Angel and a Demon. Now with his parents dead this half-breed will do everything to face his one true enemy, but is it Satan, or God...


**Me: Don't...say...anything... Or I **_**will **_**hurt you. I am making this because I asked my friend if I could. He made this anime all by himself. It was his idea so don't question it or I will block you. Here we go...**

_**Episode 0: Prologue**_

Angel...

Demon...

What do you think when you hear these words? Guardians, fairy tales, even religious entities? What we call fakes, dreams, consciousness and urban myths, were alive since more than 5,000 years ago. Demons and Angels were at war, slaughtering thousands of their opposite others. Earth was a torn battleground, death, blood, and bodies were everywhere, both males and females on the Angels side. It was a bloody war...full of sadness, anger, and regret on the Heaven side. This lasted almost three thousand years, when a truce was finally settled. Humanity prospered soon after, with the first few humans re-created. About 2,000 years later, a female angel was sent to earth because of a demon popping up suddenly.

"Where is he?" The angel mumbled, watching over the humans in Tokyo, Japan. Her purple hair flowed down to her butt with strands floating over violet, pupil-less eyes. She wore a blue, sleeveless kimono, her top opened to show some cleavage. A golden butterfly was stitched across the closed part of her top and trailed off along the edge. A silver belt was attached to her lower waist with an emerald sealed at the top middle of her belt. The lower part of her kimono was a regular blue with the left and right side cut down to her upper thighs into a triangle with a gold lining at the edges. She dropped to the ground and retracted her wings, scratching her head.

"Damn..." She whispered, looking through the traffic area of people. Luckily she could willingly turn invisible and transparent so people couldn't see her and pass through her without slamming into an invisible wall as they would think they did. She looked wildly through the crowd and spotted something that made her heart stop. She saw possibly the most beautiful man in the world...

He had brown hair spiked forward with pale teal eyes. He sported a white t-shirt with a dark red hoodie and white jeans along with some regular run-of-the-mill sneakers. He might have looked like any normal man but his heart and soul were something different... Unfortunately she paid so much attention she didn't bother to check and see that there was another soul inside him.

"I have to meet him..." She breathed, her face taking on a light pink. Not thinking clearly she released her wings and flew towards him and grabbed his hand, yanking him with her.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled as he was pulled through the horde of people. Everyone turned to him and saw he was being pulled along by an invisible force. A minute of being pulled by the invisible force he was dropped on his butt in an alley and rubbed his arm, feeling his bones slowly getting locked back into place.

"Who the hell did that?" He asked angrily. When looking around he noticed the angel... He blushed furiously seeing the purple haired female.

She dropped her cloak, not noticing he could already see her, "Hello..." She whispered...

_**2 Years Later...**_

"Y-You're a what?!" Nanami asked shocked, backing away. The man she had been crushing on for two years was a demon.

Oni put his head in his hands, he knew this would happen, "Yes, I am. I meant to tell you this earlier...b-but I was afraid." They were on Oni's balcony at his house that overlooked the ocean. They had been best friends for two years now, both having mutual feelings for the other, but never admitted it.

Nanami, the angel, felt tears coming to her eyes, "I don't get it. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm sure as hell that it wouldn't have felt as bad as it does now!" She yelled furiously. Oni looked at her, glancing over her human form. She had waist length black hair with dark blue eyes, complementing her face nicely. She had worn a white tank top with dark purple jeans. She was barefooted.

Oni looked away, seeing her tearful looked was heart breaking, "I'm sorry. I don't get it though, why haven't you tried to kill me yet? I mean, isn't it an Angel's job: to keep the demons of Hell out of the affairs of humans so another Purgatory War won't start?" Oni recited the treaty of the demon side exactly, making Nanami blink, a little shocked. She finally registered the first question and suddenly found the ground quite interesting, her hands rapping against the railing.

"Um..." She hesitated, glad that her hair covered the side of her face so Oni couldn't see her red face.

Oni raised an eyebrow, confused by her actions, "Are you ok Nanami? You seem sick." Nanami flushed even more, his caring concern for her fueled her love for him even more.

Shaking her head and calming her emotions she looked up at him, whisking her hair behind her ear, "You know what, forget it. I'm not going to report you to God so he will send a troop of soldiers to banish you to the Ninth Circle of Hell where YOU will be gnawed in one of Satan's mouths." Now it was Oni's turn to be shocked; how did she know about the Nine Circles of Hell?

She grinned at his shocked face, "One of my relatives works in Hell and owns a copy of _Dante's Inferno_. It talks about how a poet was led through Purgatory, Heaven and Hell, along with Hell being the Nine Circles of Hell you live in." She explained. Oni smacked his forehead and groaned._ Great, now an Angel knows about the nine circles, JUST what Satan wants._

Nanami suddenly smiled sadly, "Well then, I guess I'll be going. Bye Oni." She waved and started walking towards the door. Oni held his head...

_Should I stop her?_

_or_

_Should I let her go?_

_Aw... Fuck it._ I slammed my now fists against the rails and, ignoring the searing pain in my wrists, stomped over to Nanami and grabbed her wrist.

"Wha?" She was too shocked to say anything and was dragged by the demon towards to the couch and was slammed onto it.

"Ow!" She yelped. When she regained her composure she realized that her back was on the couch and her arms were held above her head and held down by Oni's hands and her calves were locked in place by his.

She stared angrily into his eyes, "The hell are you doing Oni? Get the hell off!" She yelled, spit flying onto his face.

His grip on her wrists loosened a little, "Answer me one question Nanami." He said softly, calming her down almost instantly.

She looked into his soft eyes, "What?" The angel asked just as softly as the demon had.

"Since last year after we went out to lunch you've been acting more strange than usual," Oni moved his head down more so their noses were almost touching. Nanami blushed _furiously_ at their proximity and kept her mouth shut as to not breathe nor inhale Oni's scent, "Can you please tell me what's wrong Nanami? I'm your friend aren't I?" **(A/N: Yes, that is an "I".)**__Oni asked, moving his head a little more and bumped their noses. Nanami inhaled deeply and caught some of his scent, which excited her in some ways.

Nanami sighed, "You're more than that to me." She whispered, not realizing that Oni could easily hear her.

His eyes widened, "Did I just hear that correctly?" He sounded dumbfounded which made Nanami laugh a little mentally.

"Yes..." She whispered solemnly after some hesitant thought. When she saw Oni crack a small little grin her heart leaped and she could've sworn her back arched and bumped her chest into his by the force of her heart.

"Well then." He whispered coyly. The angel cracked a grin of her own and the demon rested his forehead against hers, their breathing mixing with their scents.

"Well then." Nanami repeated with the same tone. Oni released his grip on her wrists and calves and sat on the other end of the couch while Nanami sat up and rubbed her calves.

Oni spoke after some peaceful silence, "Do you think a demon and an angel have ever been together?" The male asked, staring into Nanami's eyes as she pondered the given question.

After a minute of grinding her brain for an answer she cracked a grin,

"**Nope. Guess we're special huh?"**

**Me: And done... No excuses for how long this took.**


End file.
